Quien vigila en la noche
by Balck Angel
Summary: A veces, en la oscuridad de la noche, Argus Filch piensa, recuerda...


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

A veces, en la soledad de la noche, Argus Filch piensa, recuerda, siempre en compañía de su gata, la Señora Norris.

Nadie nunca había sabido el significado de aquél nombre, perfectamente pudo haberle llamado de otra forma, con un nombre de fantasía o algo por el estilo; pero el nombre de su gata tenía un motivo, un significado profundo e importante para él, ya que la Señora Norris era su madre.

Sí, "Norris" era el apellido de su madre antes de casarse y a Argus le encantaba ese apellido (por lo menos, mucho más que "Filch). Había querido rendirle un homenaje a la mujer que le dio la vida nombrando así a lo más importante que tenía, quería, de algún modo, agradecerle el haber sido la única persona que lo había querido aún siendo un _squib. _

Todavía se acordaba de cómo lo protegía de las burlas de sus hermanos mayores, magos de sangre pura, que se ufanaban de su esencia mágica heredada. Recordaba también el día en que ella le había dicho lo que era…

* * *

_Era un día caluroso en el mes de mayo, unos chicos corrían de un lado para el otro, siendo iluminados por los brillantes y fuertes rayos del sol._

_Amadeus le había quitado su muñeco favorito a Argus: un gastado perro de peluche muy parecido a un fox terrier, exceptuando la cola bífida que tenía; era un crup que le había regalado su madre hacía años en su cumpleaños número cinco, y desde entonces lo conservaba lo mejor posible. Si no fuera por sus hermanos… _

_Amadeus pasó el pequeño juguete a su otro hermano, Marius, quien lo atrapó como todo buscador de Quidditch. Hera miraba divertida a la sombra de un árbol cómo su hermano corría, desesperado, persiguiendo el tan valioso obsequio, aunque para ella sólo valiera lo que un trapo._

_-¡Dámelo, Marius, es mío!- le gritaba el chico de diez años, con lágrimas en los ojos que no pensaba derramar._

_-¿Tuyo? Tú no puedes considerar algo tuyo, inútil squib…- le decía él despectivamente, su voz demostrando verdadero asco hacia el pequeño que tenía en frente.-Esta cosa ni siquiera vale la pena; mira lo que hago con ella:- apuntó su varita al muñeco y pronunció el hechizo-Disaparate._

_El crup de peluche había desaparecido delante de su cara. No lo pudo aguantar más, de sus ojos brotaron interminables lágrimas de angustia, mientras le rogaba, de rodillas, a su hermano mayor que le devolviera su más preciado tesoro._

_-Así me gusta, que estés donde debes estar. Toma, sal de mi vista.- dicho esto, agitó la varita en el aire diciendo el hechizo "Aparate", con el que el crup apareció encima de un charco con barro, a punto de caer en él. Argus corrió hacia allí para alcanzar a atraparlo antes de que se ensuciara con lodo, pero, ¿qué si lo hacía? Tal vez tendría que lavarlo a mano como lo hacía con toda su ropa y la de los demás; ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como la servidumbre de la casa._

_Logró atrapar el perro antes de caer a la tierra, pero tuvo que lanzarse él mismo de pecho al suelo para lograrlo, quedando totalmente sucio de tierra mojada y con un corte sangrante en la rodilla que se había hecho al tropezar. Pero lo había alcanzado y eso era lo importante._

_Escuchaba las risas burlonas de sus hermanos, crueles y despectivas, hacia él. Ya no le parecía nada raro, lo hacían todo el tiempo. En ese momento entró su madre, su salvadora, retando a los otros chicos como siempre lo hacía al encontrarlos divirtiéndose a costa suya. Lo ayudó a levantarse y vio, espantada, el profundo corte de su hijo en la rodilla. Lo llevó a la casa y sacó vendas junto con pociones cicatrizantes y una toalla húmeda para limpiar la herida._

_-Oh, hijo, ¿cómo te hiciste esto?- le preguntó la mujer, angustiada, mientras limpiaba el barro de la rodilla lastimada._

_-Marius y Amadeus me quitaron a Crupy, mamá, y yo no quería que se ensuciara en el lodo.- le respondió inocentemente mostrándole el muñeco.- ¡Y no se ensució!- remarcó alegre._

_-¡Pero mira cómo estás! Por Merlín, Argus, debes cuidarte más; yo hubiera podido lavar a Crupy._

_-No importa, dentro de unos días ellos se irán a Hogwarts y no me molestarán.- un brillo de tristeza se asomó en los ojitos del niño al nombrar al legendario colegio de magia. ¿Por qué no podía ir?_

_-Mamá, ¿por qué yo no puedo ir a Hogwarts?_

_-Pues…- ¿cómo explicarle a un niño?- hijo, tú eres especial, ¿sabes? No se dan muchos casos como el tuyo._

_-Pero si soy especial, ¿por qué ni papá ni mis hermanos me quieren?_

_-Yo… no lo sé, Argus.- susurró, abrazándolo fuertemente, transmitiéndole un poco de cariño.-No lo sé…_

* * *

Sarta de mentiras; ¡claro que sabía! No lo querían porque era un maldito inútil, sin magia ni talento…

Bueno, sí tenía un talento: era el único que podía tratar con animales sin que éstos lo agredieran; los trataba con el cariño que a él le había faltado de no ser por su madre. Eran como sus únicos amigos…

* * *

_Era el Día de Acción de Gracias y la cena ya casi estaba lista: estaba puesta la mesa, coronada con un gran centro de flores rojas, amarillas y otros colores cálidos, todas juntas en una canasta de mimbre cuidadosamente, trenzada. Los cubiertos de plata brillaban encandilando a quien los viera con su luz y la vajilla de porcelana llevaba encima las servilletas de tela plegadas en abanico perfecto. Sólo faltaba la cena y en una hora estaría lista. _

_El pavo esperaba en la cocina, enjaulado, paciente, su hora final, sin moverse ni tratar de escapar. Argus lo miró detenidamente desde la puerta; vio el tamaño del pájaro y se preguntó por qué estaba tan quieto y dócil cuando podía haber escapado tranquilamente con semejante dimensión. _

_Se acercó a él despacio, para no asustarlo, cosa que ocurrió de todos modos puesto que al verlo el pavo se sobresaltó y empezó a agitar las alas descontroladamente, haciendo temblar la jaula._

_-¡No, no, espera, tranquilo, no te haré daño…!- le decía él en vano, el ave seguía asustada. Se acercó, abrió la puerta y le acarició la cabeza, o lo intentó porque se llevó un picotazo de parte de animal. Luego de sobarse un poco la mano donde el pavo lo había atacado, intentó de nuevo, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco. Le hacía sonidos arrulladores mientras continuaba acariciándolo suavemente y le hablaba._

_Le hablaba de que no debía tener miedo, que lo suyo iba a ser rápido y ni lo sentiría pero ni é mismo se convencía de lo que decía; su padre jamás había sabido matar a un animal sin hacerlo sufrir, pero no por sadismo, sino porque simplemente no sabía hacerlo, y siempre se escuchaban los quejidos de dolor de lo que luego iba a ser la cena. Argus jamás comía las comidas que hacía su padre justamente por eso._

_Lo miró; miró sus ojos negros viéndole también inexpresivamente y en un ataque de rebeldía y quizá locura, liberó al pavo de su prisión, dejándolo escapar por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio. Sonrió satisfecho de su acción._

_Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando su padre entró por la puerta, mirándolo con asco y furia grabados en sus oscuros ojos marrones. Sus dientes estaban apretados de rabia y los puños cerrados en señal de cólera extrema que se ponían blancos a falta de sangre._

_-¿¿QUÉ HICISTE, MALDITO INÚTIL!!- le gritó comenzando a quitarse el cinturón de cuero del pantalón. Estaba perdido._

_-Yo…_

_-¡¡CÁLLATE!!- no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió el primer golpe en su espalda; sentía cómo la sangre brotaba de su piel al igual que un grito desgarrador de su garganta, el cual llegó hasta la sala para deleite de los hermanos mayores y horror de la madre. A ese le siguieron muchos más hasta que su madre intervino en el castigo del patriarca quien, no satisfecho con las heridas de su hijo, lo encerró en su habitación hasta el día siguiente._

_En el cuarto, cerrado con llave, Argus pudo oír cómo un nuevo pavo clamaba desesperado a lastimeros gritos como los que había emitido él hacía unas horas en la cocina. Lo bueno de estar allí encerrado era que no debía comer lo que su padre preparara._

* * *

Aún le quedaban las cicatrices de aquella noche; cada vez que la recordaba las sentía arder como si estuvieran recién hechas. Pero eso ya es pasado, no puede herirle más de lo que ya le hirió y hay que seguir vigilando los pasillos.

Miró a su gata, la cual le devolvió la mirada de ojos rojos. Él le acarició suavemente la cabeza y la gata ronroneó ante la caricia de su amo. Argus Filch adora cuando la Señora Norris ronronea; le hace sentir bien consigo mismo y le hace sentir que, por lo menos una vez, hace bien a alguien más.

Siempre que la acariciaba, se le venía a la mente la vez que la encontró; no se parecía en nada a lo que era ahora…

* * *

_Argus Filch iba caminando por la calle con una bolsa llena de comida en la mano; había ido a hacer un mandado e iba a paso lento, pesado, no quería volver pronto a su casa. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, concentrándose sólo en cuidarse de no chocar a nadie por las calles de piedra raída por el tiempo. En ese momento ya tenía diecisiete años y sus hermanos ya habían terminado Hogwarts, por lo que en algunos días se irían a estudiar a la universidad y de ahí en adelante no los vería más. Una sonrisa débil y fugaz adornó su rostro con ese pensamiento. Quizá él también podría irse de su casa y hacer su vida, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cómo cuando sintió un tirón en la bolsa de víveres y se dio vuelta para ver quién quería robarle._

_Con el brusco giro, una pequeña gata de pelo marrón con toques de negro y ojos rojos sangre cayó al suelo encogida del miedo a que le hicieran daño; sólo quería tomar el pescado de la bolsa y comer, por lo menos una vez, algo que no fuera basura de los botes callejeros._

_Argus la miró con pena, era apenas una pequeña criatura y se le veía débil; quizá la había lastimado al tirarla, así que se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos, acariciando su lomo una y otra vez, intentando calmarla como había hecho con el pavo en el Día de Acción de Gracias._

_-Tranquila, pequeña, no te asustes; perdóname si te lastimé pero me diste un susto.- le dijo como mero consuelo, a lo que la gata ronroneaba sintiéndose segura, a gusto con el chico de sucios cabellos castaños.- Debes tener hambre, ¿verdad?- le preguntó y la gata, como si lo hubiera entendido, asintió de manera extraña, cosa que asombró a Argus. Tomó un pescado de su bolsa, justo el que había tratado de atrapar el felino callejero. ¿Qué importaba si faltaba uno? Tenía como siete por exigencia de su padre y, si faltaba uno, nadie se daría cuenta._

_Cortó un pedazo con la mano y se lo dio en la boca; la gata lo tomó desesperada, como si no comiera hace días, y a ese pedazo le siguieron hasta terminar el pescado. El animal se relamió con gusto el hocico y miró una vez más al chico, quien pudo ver un brillo de agradecimiento en sus rasgados ojos y e sonrió._

_En ese momento, otro animal apareció; pero éste no era un gato: era un cancerbero joven, aún no tenía el tamaño de adulto (era mejor así), pero se veía feroz de todas formas. Miró a Argus y luego a la gata, cosa que lo hizo gruñir y mostrar sus grandes dientes; esa maldita gata le había robado su comida hacía unas semanas y quería vengarse._

_Argus estaba muerto de miedo, lo último que quería era morir en las mandíbulas de un perro de tres cabezas; pero la gata, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en sus brazos, saltó contra el can, ignorando sus fuertes ladridos y gruñidos, para concentrarse en arañar cada parte de su cuerpo, dejándolo sangrante y derrotado. El perro no dio más batalla y se fue, cojeando, a buscar un lugar donde curar sus heridas recientes._

_Argus miró a su gata heroína con asombro en sus ojos y cara, ya que estaba con la boca abierta y seca de sorpresa, pero con una gran sonrisa en ella._

_La tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y la miró pensativo; ¿cómo podía llamarle?_

_Entonces recordó el reciente fallecimiento de su madre, hacía sólo dos meses. Siempre había querido usar su apellido, pero tenía que llevar el horrendo legado de su padre, así que lo decidió en ese instante._

_-Señora Norris; ¿te gusta?- le preguntó a la pequeña gatita que le había salvado. Ésta, en forma de afirmación, lamió su mejilla con su áspera lengua y Argus sonrió, llevándosela consigo a su casa._

_No podía pedir mejor regalo para su cumpleaños aquél día._

* * *

Ese era su mejor recuerdo, el único que le hacía sonreír.

Ya estaba terminando su ronda nocturna y pudo ver al profesor Snape a lo lejos acercándose a él.

Jamás le había caído bien ese tipo, siempre con su paso prepotente y dominante que sólo él poseía; el pelo grasoso cayendo a los costados de su cetrina cara, resaltando su nariz ganchuda y sus ojos negros.

Después estaba ese tono sarcástico y las filosas palabras que ya eran habituales en aquél hombre, pero eso a él no le molestaba. Lo que a él le molestaba era que le diera donde más le dolía, como la primera vez que lo había visto…

* * *

_Era su primer día en Hogwarts. Había conseguido trabajo de conserje y estaba fascinado con todo lo que en el castillo podía encontrar: fantasmas volando sobre su cabeza, rozando su pelo; cuadros que se movían y con los que ya había mantenido agradables conversaciones; escaleras que se movían de un lado al otro, parecían jugar con él en el cruel juego de hacerlo llegar tarde a donde debía estar. Tantas cosas… _

_Albus le había dicho que su primera tarea sería limpiar el pasillo del cuarto piso, donde Peeves había ensuciado con moco de gusarajo queriendo hacer una broma a los de quinto año cuando salían de Transformaciones._

_Allá iba él, con su balde lleno de agua y la escoba, acompañado de la Señora Norris y dispuesto a limpiar todo lo que pecara contra la belleza de aquella estructura, tan imponente y magnífica…_

_Estaba tratando de quitar la rebelde sustancia que se resistía a separarse del empedrado con la escoba y ya se estaba hartando un poco._

_-Fregotego.- escuchó decir a una voz grave y áspera, y todo rastro de suciedad desapareció. Se quedó helado y levantó la vista para ver a la persona que conjurara el encantamiento. Y allí lo vio: un hombre alto, de ropas totalmente negras, quizá de unos… treinta años, tal vez; tenía un porte elegante y aristocrático, amenazante, el pelo lacio casi llegándole hasta los hombros contrastando con su piel excesivamente pálida y los ojos como la noche. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la nariz ganchuda y aguileña de aquél ser, que le daba un aire de maldad o algo que no sabía cómo describir.- ¿No podía utilizar la varita?_

_-Mucho, gusto, soy Argus Filch y no, no puedo usar varita.- eso que dijo de "mucho gusto" era sólo por cortesía, se veía a leguas que el hombre no era de fiar._

_El oscuro profesor de Pociones estrechó los ojos; ¿cómo se atrevía a contestar así?_

_-Oh, Argus Filch… el nuevo conserje. Dumbledore me habló de usted, de su condición…- le remarcó con desprecio impregnado en sus palabras.- soy Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones. _

_Argus recordó el nombre: Severus Snape, ex mortífago, Albus le había hablado de él; le había dicho que tuviera cuidado y que no se dejara intimidar._

_-Es bueno que las personas como usted estén donde deben estar, limpiando el camino de la gente con magia.- Argus apretó los puños alrededor de la escoba y lo miró con intensa furia. Esas palabras, ese asco con el que le hablaba… eran idénticas a las de su padre._

_-Pues, ¿sabe? No me cae muy bien la gente mágica, pero no voy por la vida matándolos porque no son como yo.- se defendió, tajante, haciendo que Snape gruñera enfurecido y se retirara a grandes zancadas, haciendo ondear su larga capa._

_Cuando se hubo retirado, Argus miró a su gata y sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo y su hazaña. Estaba claro que el amo de las mazmorras no volvería a molestarlo._

* * *

-Ya puede retirarse, Señor Filch, su turno ha terminado.- le dijo Snape indiferentemente.

-Gracias, buenas noches…- le dijo con voz apenas audible. Se fue retirando a paso lento, acompañado siempre por la Señora Norris.

-Buenas Noches…- le contestó Snape, pero no pudo oírle, ya estaba bastante lejos.

Aquella noche estaba raro, perdido, ensimismado; pero le restó importancia y se fue a comenzar su ronda nocturna.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero él, el Señor de las mazmorras, el amante de la oscuridad, no debía preocuparse por el celador del castillo, por quien vigila en la noche.

Después de todo, sólo era un _squib… _


End file.
